Finding Hewie, Meeting Fiona
by IvanTheTerrible
Summary: While on vacation, Leon discovers the dog that helped him on that fated mission is still alive. But he'll have to work to make the connection,and he'll discover a friendship he never knew he wanted. NO pairings, friendship fic!


_Hello! Once again I have returned. My absence has been long…But I has returned with a new story, that hopefully you kind people will read!  
A Resident Evil 4, Haunting Ground mini crossover._

_No pairings, by the way, except for friendship, of course. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4 or Haunting Ground. If I did, LeonXLuis would find some screen time, and DaniellaXFiona would, too  
Enjoy!_

_PS: For some reason, I cannot log onto my account at home. I don't know if it's my computer or what. No matter what I do, I can't figure a way around it! So that's why I have to take the time to update at school. Maybe someone could help?  
Danke_

Chapter 1  
Finding Hewie

Once again, Leon S. Kennedy has found himself in Europe, Great Britain to be exact.  
Except this time, he was not on a mission. He wasn't rescuing the president's daughter, there were no cults, no Ganado's, and, best of all no zombies…  
Leon intended to enjoy himself, and there would be nothing that could stop him.

Almost.

Sitting outside at a small table, in front of a small café, he sipped leisurely from a large glass of soda, sprite to be exact. His blue-green eyes examined the bubbles racing to the top with little interest. Sunlight glared harshly down on the little glass, glinting off the side, shining a white light on passerbyers.

Leon's eyes trailed from the glass to the wide terrace. The café, and many other shops were positioned around the cobblestone terrace, locals and tourists alike crossed it with much abandoned, going about their days, oblivious to some of the things going on around them.  
At least the day was nice. The sun was out, shining past cotton clouds, making the windows in the buildings shine like stars.  
And yet…despite the day, despite the fact he was on vacation…Leon couldn't help but feel he was forgetting about something. His last mission wasn't too long ago…and he was sure he'd gotten everything complete…But there was a nagging in the back of his mind, driving him crazy. Whatever it was, he couldn't figure it out. That feeling hadn't cropped up in a while, but now…it had come back as strong as ever…  
Standing up, Leon placed a tip under his drink, and pushed back his chair, sighing softly.

"Hey- Hewie! Come back!" a woman shouted somewhere to his right.  
There was a barking of a dog. The noise froze Leon in his tracks.  
"Hewie!" came the voice again.  
Whipping his head around, Leon narrowed his eyes, looking for the source of the voice, no the bark. He'd heard that bark before.  
His eyes then set on the form of a white German Sheppard, pink tongue lolling out of it's mouth, it's leash trailing behind him as he ran towards a flock of birds.  
_There's no way…It can't be that dog…  
_But even as he thought about it, his eyes trailed to the hound's left hind leg.  
There, a small patch of skin showed, no hair growing from it due to a scar.  
Leon swallowed hard. It all made sense.

The dog is what he'd been worrying about. While he wasn't really an animal-lover, Leon did owe that dog, for aiding him in his first fight with the El Giante. He thought he'd never see it again, or that it hadn't escaped…  
Taking a step, then another, he observed as the woman finally caught up to the dog,  
_No, Hewie_ he corrected.

The woman, wearing a white sundress and tan sandals, bent, and picked up the leash, he white-blond hair fell over her shoulders softly.  
She sighed softly, and said something Leon missed.  
The man realized he'd stopped moving. He just continued to watch.  
Suddenly the woman looked up as she stood straight, her pale blue eyes met Leon's own.  
Just a glance, her eyes narrowed, and she looked away, tugging gently on the leash.  
Leon took another step forward.  
Panting, tail wagging; Hewie glanced back, setting his black eyes on Leon. Its tail picked up the pace, and it barked once, before turning back, and following its owner.  
Leon continued to watch, staring at the spot they had just occupied. A crowd of people moved between them, and when it cleared enough for him to see they were gone.  
Blinking slowly, Leon seemed to find himself again.  
Looks like he had more to do than he thought, his vacation would have to wait.  
He wanted, no, _needed_ to find Hewie, and his owner.  
After all, Leon owed that dog one hell of a thank you.


End file.
